With the development of the touch display technology, capacitive touch display screens are more and more widely used. The touch display screen of an existing electronic device generally includes a display layer and a touch-sensitive layer, where the display layer includes electrodes adapted to implement liquid crystal display, such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes and Thin Film Transistors (TFTs), and the touch-sensitive layer includes electrodes adapted to detect the touch on the touch display screen. Generally, the touch-sensitive layer and the display layer are stacked from top (the direction of the external surface of the electronic device) to bottom in the touch display screen, so as to realize the function of touch display.